


Table Manners

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: Jill can't seem to keep her hands to herself, especially when it comes to Martin.





	Table Manners

There was a moment when Jill questioned whether or not she had gone too far. What she was doing was risky... flat out disrespectful. She could not imagine the consequences if they got caught, the embarrassment. Her eyes cut over to Martin who sat rigidly, with his back pressed against the seat toying with his napkin.  
It was around seven thirty in the evening, and they were all seated in the dining room. Cuda, sat proudly at the head of the table. To his right was Christina, his granddaughter. To his left sat Jill, his goddaughter...’only visiting’ until she got settled. Next to her seemingly seated farthest away from everyone else, was Martin. As her hand slid further and further up his thigh, she watched him tremble slightly, struggling to remain expressionless. He nearly drops his fork when her hand lands at the front of his jeans, lightly massaging him through the fabric. Soon she could feel his body start to react to her touch. There was a definite stiffness growing beneath her palm. She smirked inwardly, teasing him a bit longer before returning her hand to her lap. She leisurely picked up her glass taking a sip of water, absentmindedly nodding to something Cuda had just said. She could feel Martin glare at her for a moment, before returning his attention to his plate. He begins to shove food around aimlessly.  
~  
It was about an hour or so before dinner, Jill was in the laundry room... if you could even call it that. It was a small room down the hall, hidden in the far left corner with space for only a washer, dryer, a few totes and a window. There was no door, only a thin curtain separating the room from the rest of the house. Jill had worked more hours than she could remember that week. She needed to get around to doing the laundry if she wanted to leave the house in something clean.  
She threw the final load into the washer not remotely aware that Martin had eased into the room. She gasped aloud when she felt two arms slip around her waist.  
“My god! what?-”  
“Shhh..” He whispers, face burrowing into the crook of her neck. He holds her still for a moment, and she leans in, hands resting on top of his. Her fingertips trace lightly over his arms before pulling him closer.  
Moments pass and he begins to place slow lingering kisses along the column of her neck.  
She sighs “ What do you think you’re doing?”  
She could feel his lips curl into a smile, fingers teasingly ghosting under the hem of her shirt.  
“What does it feel like?” He whispers, as his lips move to a spot on her neck, just below her ear. She trembles slightly, body already reacting to his touch. He knew exactly what he was doing. She gasps aloud when his teeth graze over her skin, biting down, sure to leave a mark. He temporarily stops his assault on her neck, pressing himself against her, there is a definite hardness digging into her lower back. He slips one hand beneath her shirt the other moving to the front of her shorts, leaving her no leeway, trapped between him and the washing machine.  
He rubs her teasingly through the denim, and despite her protests, she’s arching into him rocking her hips to get more friction. He pulls back briefly enough to move both hands to the front of her shorts, quickly unbuttoning them.  
“Martin.. we can't.. H-he could be home at any minute.”  
His hand slips beneath the waistband of her panties gliding over her slick folds. She bites her lips harshly, suppressing a moan.  
“Shh..” He says again, placing slow kisses over her shoulders. The hand that was under her blouse moves higher, cupping her breast, rolling a hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. A wave of heat rises to her face as warmth flows elsewhere.  
“Don’t worry... we won't do anything...Just relax” He breaths, fingers spreading her apart, thumb ghosting over her swollen clit. She lets out a low moan “Relax...” He says again pressing his lips to her shoulder. She could feel his feather soft hair brush lightly over her skin and she sighs.  
He teases her slowly, thumb circling her aching clit one moment, fingers sliding down her slick folds the next, pressing at her entrance. 

Soon enough she's facing him, back pressed against the washing machine, as his fingers thrust into her wet depths, lips hovering inches over her own. He kisses her breathlessly to keep her silent, fingers curling forward in a way that she had shown him. He’s rock hard now, but that could wait. As her juices slide down his fingers, coating his palm, he resists the urge to kneel down and taste her, bury himself in her heat, tasting the sweetness that flowed. His head spun and cock ached at the thought. She's breathing heavily, moans barely suppressed by his urgent kisses. She had managed to wrap her leg around his lower back holding him in place as she ground herself against his palm. It's a good thing that the house was completely empty... for now. Despite the laundry room being the farthest away from the rest of the rooms in the house, there was the small vent hiding in the corner.  
Her head tilts back as he ducked his down, tongue tracing over one of her collarbones, teeth dragging over her skin.  
She was so close. The beginnings of her release coiling at the pit of her stomach walls contracting around him rhythmically. Seconds pass and her knees nearly give way as she cums furiously against his invasive digits, juices sliding down his palm. He kisses her over and over, lips ghosting over her face, her neck, he slowly removes his hand.  
A fresh wave of heat spreads across her face as she watches him...marveling at the mess she left on his hand, bringing two fingers to his lips to taste her.  
Soon, both of them could make out the sound of the neighbor's dogs barking in the distance.  
“Shit!”  
The pair quickly separate. She reaches for her shorts sliding them up her legs.  
“I'm sorry I-” he started  
“Shh!” she whispered harshly. He seemed taken aback for a moment before she leaned in, pressing her lips to his. She lingered there for a second before drawing back.  
“Later...Martin..” she, says.  
~~~~~  
“That's the problem with young people today.. none of them want to do any real work...” Cuda continues  
“ I don't know about that godfather... I think that Martin here is a very hard worker... don't you think?”  
His eyes shift over to Martin, before raising his hand dismissively.  
”Bah... when he wants to be... But when I'm not around.. lazy...even the women at work say it.” Said Cuda lighting up a cigar.  
Jill’s returns her hand to his thigh, giving it a playful squeeze before slowly gliding upward.  
“ What about you Christina? How are you.. and Arthur?” She asks  
Christina sighs for a moment “ We’re fine, it's just...He is so exhausting sometimes... infuriating... I feel like I'm the only one putting any effort into this relationship. he--”  
`  
Ever so slowly, her hand glides up his thigh, and much to Jill’s surprise, she could feel him shift, legs parting slightly, giving her more access. She suppressed a grin, hand now resting on his very obvious erection.  
“Right...” she adds with a nod. She massages him through the denim, all the while she nods alongs to Christina, agreeing with her.  
“That's awful…. “She said  
“ I mean, he’s not always like that.. He has his moments… he can be really sweet sometimes.”  
Jill can see him shift in his seat, almost lifting off if it, in an attempt to get more friction. She obliged, momentarily moving her hand to his thigh, urging him to sit still.  
Martin leisurely butters a piece of bread bringing it to his lips before nearly dropping it back onto his plate. Jill had somehow managed to unfasten the button, undo the zipper and was now snaking her hand through the confines of his jeans.He had no time to register what she was doing, her fingers were now wrapped around his shaft, pumping him slowly. Heat rose to his face and he quickly took a large gulp of water.  
“You just let me know...Christina. If you need me to talk to him..I will.” Cuda says firmly, before taking another puff from his cigar.  
Martin struggles to keep his breathing steady. She was crazy…what on earth was she thinking? She had him pretty much completely exposed beneath the table, stroking him steadily, all the while she carried on a conversation with Cuda. He kept his eyes trained on his plate in front of him, desperate not to make eye contact..with anyone. Any voices at the table began to fade into the distance as his heartbeat thundered in his ears. All he was aware of was her fingers, warm and delicate, tracing over the underside of his cock..the sensation of the charms on her bracelet brushing across him ever so often made the whole situation more surreal. As her nimble fingers work over his rigid flesh, her thumb traces over the sensitive tip, causing him to gasp. Christina notices.  
“Martin.. are you alright.. you haven’t sad a word all night?”  
He clears his throat, before speaking. “ F-fine... just tired,” Martin says quietly  
“Just what do you do that requires you to be tired..” Mutters Cuda  
His ears burn red and he shrugs, shaking his head refusing to turn his attention to the older man.  
Jill grips him a bit tighter jerking him forward, and he bites his lower lip harshly, moan quickly dying in his throat. He props his chin up on his hand as he began to shove the food around on his plate. To the outside viewer, he’d look as though he was sulking. Surprisingly, Cuda did not say a word. He kept his head turned towards the wall as he fought the urge to grind into her motions. Her thumb brushes over the head, lingering there, pumping him with short shallow movements.He’s practically trembling, face clearly flushed. He didnt realize that he had been holding his breath until he let out what could only be described as something between a gasp and a shaky moan. Cuda and Christina’s eyes immediately shift over to Martin, and he covers his mouth with his napkin, coughing violently. Jill places her hand back into her lap.  
“ Martin, are you sure you’re alright.. you’re really red.. I hope you’re not coming down with something,” Christina asked with concern.  
“Excuse me...” He says, clearing his throat, slipping his hands under the table to zip himself back up. Cuda eyes him suspiciously.  
“I'm fine..really... But I think I should go lay down.” He said.  
Quickly standing, he turns away from the table at an angle, barely concealing the tent in the front of his jeans.  
“Get your plate..” calls Cuda.  
“I’ve got it!” Jill, chimed in before he could protest.  
She quickly takes his mostly untouched plate to the counter. Turning on the faucet she washes her hands before grabbing the saran wrap from the cabinet. She could hear the door to his room slam shut.  
“ You would think with all of his years... he would know a thing or two about manners..” Cuda huffs.  
Jill puts the plate away in the fridge. She hoped she had not embarrassed him too badly. She was only teasing. He did not seem to mind, not much anyways. Chewing on her lip nervously she turned her attention back to the others.  
“I think I'm going to turn in early as well. I forgot I have a few errands to run tomorrow before work.”  
“Alright child...” said Cuda.  
Taking her plate, she preps it with saran wrap before putting it in the fridge next to Martin’s.  
~  
It's about fifteen minutes later, and Jill could hear voices downstairs. She almost forgot Cuda was set to have some people over that evening. She sat a the mirror, idily raking through her jewelry case...fidgeting was more like it. She had started to feel terribly guilty and wondered if he was actually upset with her. She hadn't heard a peep from him upstairs. She stood, walking over to the door before slipping out into the hall. To her right, she could hear Christina on the phone with Arthur, her voice rising by the minute. She peered down over the banister into the living room, Cuda was seated in his armchair, cigar in hand as at least four men that she recognized from church took turns passing around a rather large bottle of wine.  
Finally, her attention moves to the long staircase behind her...leading up to Martin’s room. Running her fingers through her hair nervously, she slowly makes her way up the narrow walkway. The voices below began to fade into the distance, the closer she got to his room. With a deep breath, she raised her hand to the door, before knocking gently. “Martin?” She called.  
Silence.  
She waited a moment before clearing her throat lightly. She knocks again, slightly louder this time.  
“Martin?”  
She can hear bed springs creak as he shifts off the bed, followed by his footsteps approaching the door. Her heartbeat hammered against her ribs. She honestly did not know what to expect. She barely has a moment to take a breath before he swings open the door. He regards her curiously for a moment before a smirk spreads across his face. He glances behind her for a moment checking to see if anyone was around before grabbing her by the wrist pulling her inside. Jill stumbles back slightly, watching as he quickly locks up the door. In an instant, his lips are on hers kissing her deeply, almost violently, tongue scraping teeth, gnawing at her lower lip as his hands slip down her back landing on her backside squeezing it, causing her to gasp.  
He presses himself against her and she’s surprised that he’s still hard. She would have thought that he would have taken care of his ‘problem’ as soon as he left the table. He pulls back only briefly for air “ Crazy...” she could hear him whisper before he presses his lips to hers again... “ You’re so crazy Jill...” he murmurs between kisses.  
”Am I” she breathes, hands sliding down the front of his shirt, he’s burning up. She draws back only slightly, and he leans in trying to close the gap. She does it again before darting her tongue across his lower lip urging them apart, kissing him deeply. Her hands glide down to his belt, kneading his erection under her palm “ So crazy...” He says again as her fingers quickly begin to unfasten the buckle. Soon enough she slips his jeans down slightly, freeing him from the confines of his boxers, she begins to stroke him. The second her hand came in contact with his rigid flesh he inhaled sharply. He was so hard, she could practically feel him throb beneath her fingers. Keeping her lips inches away from his she continues to pump him, thumb tracing over the head, causing his hips to jerk forward, and a moan to escape his lips. She does it again eliciting the same reaction, sliding some of the pre-cum down the length of his shaft.  
“Get on the bed...get undressed. She says suddenly.  
Without hesitation, he begins to peel off his shirt, carelessly tossing it to the floor, his jeans and underwear soon follow as she takes off her earrings setting him on the dresser. She slips her shorts off in one swift motion, followed by her tank top, leaving her in nothing but her panties. He’s at the edge of the bed watching her with bated breath, cock straining against his stomach. She makes her way over to the edge of the bed, breasts hovering in front of his face for a moment before leaning down to kiss him. She places a hand on his shoulder. “ Lay back...” She urges.  
He settles back against the pillows, and she lets her eyes travel over him for a moment. The boy truly was beautiful. To have this gorgeous creature laid out in front of her, watching her with such fascination, practically aching for her touch. She’s toyed with him for long enough. Leaning in, she brings her lips to the tip of his weeping cock. She swirls her tongue around the head briefly the slight saltiness on her tongue, leaving her craving more. She wraps her lips around him sucking gently, hand stroking him in time with her motions. She takes up a steady rhythm, each time taking him deeper and deeper into her hot wet mouth.  
At some point, Martin’s hands find themselves entwined in her hair. When he felt himself reach the back of her throat he had to suppress the urge to jerk his hips forward. His breathing is ragged, ever so often a moan would escape his lips... There was still the occasional sound of laughter, voices coming from downstairs, and that was a good thing. The various noises that escaped his throat was becoming increasingly louder, as she went on. He was so close. and she was not holding back, with every stroke, she took him in completely, moaning around his cock, vibrations sending a new ripple of pleasure through his entire body. He was panting, arching off the bed, “Jill...” He breathes. He manages to pry his eyes open and had to fight the urge to cum right then and there at the sight before him.  
She releases him from her mouth with a pop, a thin trail of saliva still connecting her to his dick. She looks at him innocently for a moment, “ Is everything alright Martin?” she asked sweetly, her hand caressing him lightly.  
Truly at a loss, “ Y-Yeah... k-keep going..” He lets his head fall back onto the pillows, his eyes land on the small cross hanging on the edge of his mirror only briefly before screwing his eyes shut.  
She continued to work her hand over his slickened flesh, occasionally swirling her tongue around the head, sucking gently. She could tell he was close, she could feel him throb beneath her lips, his moans coming out more like whimpers. His fingers were firmly entwined in her hair guiding her motions. Taking a deep breath she sinks her mouth down on him as far as she could go, fingers lightly caressing his balls. He could feel himself tighten, and his hips jerk forward. “ Jill- I h-oohhh god…”  
She releases him from her mouth, fingers still wrapped around his cock, stroking him to completion.  
His back arches off the bed he releases, in several large spurts, the first landing on his stomach before she closes in wrapping her lips around him again as he shoots his load at the back of her throat. She keeps her lips wrapped around him teasing him lightly with her tongue until she feels him start to soften.  
His arm was folded over his eyes, utterly spent, body still humming. Jill sat back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She could not help but smirk at the sight in front of her. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, nipples hardened, redness spread across his chest, splotches of pearly white coating his stomach. She does not resist the urge to reach out and touch him, raking her nails down his hip bone slightly, leaning in, dragging her teeth against one of his nipples, causing him to jump.  
I n an instant, he has his arms wrapped around her, as his lips collided with hers, seemingly completely unphased as to where they were moments prior. The voices below continue,laughter bellowing through the walls. Moments pass and he shifts his weight, climbing on top of her, repositioning himself so that his head rests below her breasts, her fingers entwined themselves in his hair.

~~~~~~~~~  
Hate to go the Oc route but I had to do it... Reviews and critique are always welcome.


End file.
